futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: World War 3 2037-2050
This Page is Currently Under Construction. Prelude Before the war in order to be more self-sufficent the US placed heavy tariffs on China and proposed economic sanctions in the UN. China outraged by this did the same and this damaged relations. Russia in 2035 annexed Eastern Ukraine and Belarus into their country with objection coming from the EU and the US. The EU appealed to the UN to condemn Russia but they did nothing and the EU was left powerless with heightened tensions against Russia. Start of the war: 2037 January On January 15, 2037 Russia invaded Poland, Ukraine, Romania, and Finland. France, Italy, and the UK demanded that the EU, NATO, and UN respond with military action to Russia's actions. All three organizations did nothing. In response on January 18 France, Italy, the UK, and Israel sent delegates to Paris to discuss on what to do. Israel sent delegates because they feared of growing Russian influence in the Middle East. On January 22 the four nations signed the Treaty of Paris forming the Western League and leaving the EU, NATO, and UN. The Western League or (WL) proceeded to declare war on Russia condemning their actions. They also invited the US to join the league but the US refused because of corruption and internal affairs in their country. Their president of the US at the time- Antonio Sanchez- had centralized the government eliminating state right's and made the Presidency a life-long position. He also changed the US constitution appointing senators for each state and dissolved the US Supreme Court. As a result of this rebel groups formed fighting the US government. NATO also ceased to exist starting on January 26th due to those France, Italy, and the UK leaving. On January 27th Finland, Romania, Ukraine, and Poland joined the League. By January 30th the Western League had mobilized their armies. Ukraine fell on January 31st with their remaining military fleeing to Poland. February On February 5th the League's troops had arrived in Finland and Poland. On February 6th Romania fell and Russian forces were on the footsteps of Warsaw and Helsinki. On February 7th Russian forces began the bombardment of Warsaw and Helsinki with artillery and bombers with forces entering both cities the next day. Russian forces were met with fierce retaliation from the WL' s forces. Russian forces were repulsed in a devastating victory to Russia's diplomatic situation in Finland on February 19th but on the following day Russia took Warsaw and the Western League's forces began to evacuate to the Czech Republic and Germany to prepare for a further invasion. On February 27th Russia invaded Hungary, Germany, Slovakia, and the Czech Republic. All of those countries joined the Western League the following day. March Hungary is taken on March 4th and Slovakia on March 6th. The WL focuses it's forces outside of Prague and in Eastern Germany to prevent Russia's advance. Russia begins to invade Finland again on March 13th but is stalled by the WL's forces again and the Finnish front is brought to a standstill 5 miles from the Russian border. Estonia, Lithuania, Moldova, and Latvia surrender to Russia without a fight on March 18th due to threats of invasion from the Russian ambassador and become part of the Russian Empire. Russia attacks Prague on March 27th and heavy fighting ensues. In the days that follow the WL's forces are forced to retreat to Germany due to miscommunication and heavy casualties. The Czech Republic falls on March 31st. April Russia advances into Germany on April 5th and is met with fierce resistance because the WL cannot lose Germany. Russia finally breaks through the WL's defenses on April 24th and they race towards Berlin. The Western League in a retreat declares Berlin an open city on April 30th fearing what the Russians will do to Berlin if they fight back. The Russians sack Berlin and continue on until they reach the lines of the old East Germany and miraculously stop. The following 9 months that follow is called the break period in the war because all military operations stop because Russia is rebuilding and reinforcing it's forces for a 2nd invasion and seeks to sign a treaty with China. The Western League desperately needs this break in the war because their resources, morale, and manpower is exhausted from being overrun by Russia and with the only victory being in Finland. Meeting in Rome on May 20th delegates from the remaining countries in the Western league decide to reinforce a defensive line in Germany and northeastern Italy along with Finland. They also begin constructing a backup defensive line on the French border with Belgium and Germany as a backup in case they get overrun by Russia again. They come to the conclusionthat they need the United States to enter the war to be able to beat Russia because they know of their intentions to sign a treaty with China and other countries. They start funding American rebels hoping for the uncooperative American president to be ousted from power. Meanwhile on October 7th Russia meets with China in Beijing and they secretly sign the Beijing Pact and secretly form the Beijing-Moscow Coalition promising to support each other in their military endeavors. Russia plans to commence the invasion of Europe on January 1, 2038 and China plans to invade Taiwan, South Korea, and Japan on the same day. The WL learns of this pact through secret intelligence networks in Beijing and immediately alert Taiwan, South Korea, and Japan of China's intentions. The WL offers full membership to those three countries but they all refuse stating that they will only join if they are attacked by China. 2038 On January 1, 2038 Russia and China follow through with their plans and invade their respective countries. North Korea joins in the invasion of South Korea with China and joins the BMC on the same day. The three Asian countries immediately join the Western League and prepare for the defense of their countries. Russia creates Operation Restore the Motherland and opens up three main fronts in Europe. The first front is focused on reaching Paris through Germany/Belgium and forcing a French surrender. The second front is focused on smashing through Austria into Italy and reaching Rome forcing an Italian surrender. They hope in turn that Britain and Israel will negotiate a peace treaty ending the conflict-for now. The third front is focused on taking Finland and annexing it as part of the empire. On January 5 Chinese troops land on Taiwanese soil and are repulsed back in heavy fighting. Meanwhile in Korea, South Korean soldiers are repulsing back the North Koreans until Chinese reinforcements arrive forcing South Korea to fall back and establish a defensive perimeter around their capital of Seoul. In Europe Austria joins the Western League on January 7 but Russia overuns the country four days later. Russia also breaks through the WL's defensive line on January 31. The Western League's leaders immediately meet in Jerusalem to come up with a response to the latest Russian actions. They decide to send all French and Israeli troops to the French border with Germany to make a final stand. In turn they take all French, Israeli, British, and Italian troops out of Finland essentially leaving Finland on their own with only the army in exiles from former Eastern European countries under Russian occupation. They also send all Italian and British troops to the Italian border with Austria. February On February 2 North Korea launches a first assault on Seoul with 550,000 troops. South Korea manages to repulse the North Koreans but with 100,000 deaths. Russian forces finish taking Germany and cross the border into the Netherlands, France, and Belgium. Belgium and the Netherlands join the WL but fall to Russia on February 17 before reinforcements can arrive. Russian forces along with forced volunteers from Eastern Europe cross into France with little resistance. Miscommunication causes French and Israeli forces to retreat to Paris with Russian forces not far behind. Fed up with the results from his generals French President Jean-Luc Lafayette along with Israeli general Zevy Biosh rally their troops to make a final stand for France, 20 miles East and Northeast of Paris. On February 25 Russian forces catch up to the retreat line and begin an assault on Paris with over 1 million troops. Due to miscommunication their was only 300,000 French and 100,000 Israeli troops at disposal for the WL. In a bold attempt the French President and head Israeli general decide to split the WL forces into two with one force facing the Russians head on and the other one going 30 miles north by train and then east to encircle the Russian troops by night. This plan was risky but was their best bet. March On March 1 the WL army outside of Paris was exhausted and had been afflicted with 50,000 military deaths but the other half of their army had gone unnoticed. At night the other half of the army attacked the Russian army from behind along with the main forces encircling them. Russian forces manage to escape through the east but suffer 150,000 deaths, 250,000 injuries, and 100,00 soldiers captured. French and Israeli forces chase the Russians back to the German border in a triumphant victory for the WL. Meanwhile in Italy on March 5 Italian and British forces manage to repulse the Russian armies back into Austria after winning a battle outside of Venice. Citizens around each of these four countries hold parades and celebrations for their recent victories. On March 10 North Korea manages to take Seoul and South Korean forces flee to Japan starting the mark of an occupied Korea. Finland falls to Russian forces on March 21 due to lack of necessary forces in Finland to repulse the Russians. Category:World War III Category:Russia Category:China Category:United States Category:European Union